vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall-Kenner (born Andrea Labonair) was a main character of The Originals. She was first introduced in as a werewolf who later on became a hybrid in The Originals. She was described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Hayley was the mother of the first naturally born tribrid, Hope Mikaelson, the daughter she had with the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. She was also the wife of Jackson Kenner and was the alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. She was born as Andrea Labonair in New Orleans into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed by Richard Xavier Dumas. Marcel Gerard was able to get her out of town after her parents' death. She was adopted by a human family but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. She then traveled the country, met and began to work with Atticus Shane, who promised her a reunion with her late parents. She then met and helped Tyler Lockwood to break his sire bond to Klaus. However, he kept his real identity a secret from her. Hayley later came to Mystic Falls looking for Tyler and began to help him break the sire bonds of some of Klaus' other hybrids in order to sacrifice them. After this revelation, she fled town and began working with Katherine Pierce. However, Katherine sent Will to kill Hayley when she had stopped finding her useful. Klaus saved her and they became allies, and they slept together once on a drunken whim. He was interested to learn that she had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before. This leads her to leave for New Orleans to investigate her origins. While there, she met Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, who detected her pregnancy. The Deveraux sisters then intended to use her to gain the Mikaelsons' help against Marcel and to also complete The Harvest and bring back their daughter and niece; Monique. This pulled Hayley into a conflict involving the supernatural community and she even became a member of The Faction as a representative of the Crescent Clan. She also became close to the Original Family, forming a strong friendship with Rebekah, pursing her love-hate relationship with Klaus and beginning a kind of romance with Elijah. She then gave birth to her healthy baby girl, Hope, and was killed by Monique Deveraux as she held her daughter for the first time, because the New Orleans Coven wanted to sacrifice Hope, following Hope's paternal grandmother, Esther, orders. However, due to Hope's blood running through her mothers veins this made Hayley a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and to take her baby back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her baby, she decided to give Hope temporarily to her Aunt Rebekah, to keep her safe. After taking revenge for her daughter, she desperately trying to find a way to bring Hope back by regaining her family power over the werewolves. After six months apart, she was reunited with Hope. Hayley eventually married Jackson Kenner. Their marriage united several wolf packs who in turn swore to protect Hope from any threats, including the threat from Hope's great aunt Dahlia. Jackson forces Hayley to decide between the Mikaelsons and the pack, and Hayley, believing the Mikaelsons will fall to Dahlia, decides to run away with Hope. Unfortunately, when she tries to take her daughter away from Klaus, which fails miserably when Klaus teams up with Dahlia, Klaus took his daughter back, and had Dahlia place her under the Crescent Curse as punishment for trying to take Hope away from him. Hayley was released from the curse by Davina Claire six months later and is reunited with her daughter. Hayley and Klaus fight, after which Hayley takes her daughter and moves over the road into an apartment with Hope and Jackson to begin a new life. Hayley was a member of the Labonair Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of New Orleans. She also had ties to the Mikaelson Family and the North East Atlantic Pack via her daughter. Early History Andrea Labonair was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on June 6, 1991, into the Labonair Family. The Labonair family was one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which itself ran the French Quarter. As a baby she was betrothed to Jackson, the heir of the second family of royalty in order to unite the two bloodlines which had grown apart due to in fighting. Shortly after her birth her parents were killed by her own people, later revealed to be Jackson's grandfather. Marcel Gerard (the leader of the vampires and an acquaintance of her parents) found her in her cradle. He took her, protecting her (following his rules about kids). When he asked a witch, Brynne Deveraux, possessed by Céleste Dubois to curse the Crescent Clan to stop them he spared Andrea to give her a better start in life. Instead to keep her for his own ends he gave her to Father Kieran who found her a new home. Andrea was adopted by another family, and was renamed Hayley Marshall, unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she was 13. Hayley had been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Hayley is an alpha again and the werewolf leader. She meets up with Freya, Vincent and Josh to talk about the Mardi Gras festivities. It is also revealed that in the past seven years, she is also dating a human named Declan. She then receives a call about Hope and then goes to leave to bring her back to New Orleans. After getting Hope, she tells her that her choices can have consequences. She later walks down a street and she feels a hand touch her, to which she proceeds to swing her hand and hit Declan. She tells him about Hope and that they can reschedule their date. She also talks to Lisina in the Bayou about Henry and tells her she's doing it for the werewolves. When the vampires come for Henry in retribution for Poppy's death, she tells them that they'll be throwing away seven years of peace. In an alley, she leaves Declan a message and before she can do anything, someone uses magic and she is knocked unconscious, and it's revealed that she has gone missing. In What, Will, I, Have, Left, Hayley is reunited with Hope, but their reunion is bittersweet and Hayley informs Hope that Roman was in fact her kidnapper. Hayley tells Hope how much she loved and because she's special, that to make sure other people don't snuff out her light. She then offers to be bound first with the Hybrid Curse, giving Hope a better chance of being found and rescued by Klaus. After killing the witch, Hayley tells Hope to go without her, but Greta uses Hope's hesitation to knock her out with sleeping powder. Hayley's pinned to a wall by Greta and, in a rush of adrenaline, Hayley wrenches free and leaps for Greta, tearing off her finger which holds the daylight ring. They burst through the doors and fall together in the sunlight and both instantly burst into flames as Klaus looks on and screams at the sight of Hayley's burning corpse. Personality |-|Werewolf= Hayley is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Hayley is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. At times she is shown to value her friends but on the other hand, with only a small amount of remorse, is willing to sacrifice those friends to achieve her ends. Her unstoppable passion to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative or immature remarks and behavior. In her own way she is terrified of Klaus, Hayley tries to hide this but Klaus always manages to see right through her. In The Originals, Hayley's personality is further explored. Her determination to learn more about where she came from seems to be the reason for her behavior in the past. She has become stronger and more reliable, especially to her fellow werewolves. Her impending motherhood has also made her more tender and dedicated to keeping her child safe. She has also expressed a desire to raise the child alongside Klaus. She is able to handle herself very well despite her delicate state, even holding her own against threats like Mikael. However, Hayley is also a hypocrite, when she learnt from Tyler that Klaus is (supposedly) that their child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use their child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids to take over New Orleans, as she quickly condemned him for this supposed action of his, however, she once used Tyler for her own selfishness, even if it was to find out where she came from, and who her family is, which indirectly resulted in Tyler's mother's death, as well as ruining his life. Hayley has a deep hatred for the witches of the New Orleans, partly because they used her for their own selfishness, as well as the fact that a member of their coven Céleste Dubois, cursed her pack, and mainly because the witches tried to kill her unborn child. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Hayley was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Hayley died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills Genevieve, because she tried to kill her daughter, Hope Mikaelson. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Rebekah, even if it breaks her heart. Hayley's hatred for the witches became worse than ever, partly because of her heightened emotions, and mainly because they tried to kill her newborn daughter. In Season Two, Hayley goes on a rampage against those for making her give up Hope. She goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. She shows herself with power and will be trying to find out who she is now. Hayley will have a tough time with what she is now as she never wanted to be a vampire. When she kills Francesca, this seems to impact her immensely, causing her to go on a spree of tearing up Hope's nursery. She states that she doesn't feel any better. She wants to go back to being a werewolf as she doesn't want to live as a vampire and hates being one. Klaus takes on a mentoring role, teaching Hayley how to use her new hybrid status to her advantage. She has also shown several arrogant traits. She tells Elijah that she doesn't need a caretaker, as "hybrids are invincible", despite being the one responsible for arranging Klaus' massacre of twelve hybrids. She is also confident in her belief that she could take down both Esther and Finn, despite the latter taking down both Klaus and Elijah, and the former being one of the most powerful witches in history, and the one responsible for the creation of vampires. This almost costs her when she faces Finn, and she only survives thanks to the intervention of Jackson. Despite her arrogance she is still terrified of Klaus, even though she has a good relationship with the latter, Hayley does not learn from her mistakes, as she arrogantly threatened Dahlia an immensely powerful immortal witch, this arrogance of hers costs Hayley when Dahlia places her under the Crescent Curse. Hayley has also become extremely paranoid, far more than Klaus, believing that Klaus will always be a threat to their daughter, because he made enemies over the years, believing that they will hurt Hope to get revenge on Klaus, her attempt to take Hope away from Klaus ultimately turned the latter against her. Hayley has become far more hypocritical, after Klaus apparently joined forces with Dahlia, after she tried to take their daughter away from him, and after he had Dahlia, place her under the Crescent Curse, before she was fully transformed into her wolf form, Hayley uses her final moments to try and reason with Klaus, pleading with him to see that Dahlia will take Hope away from them, only for Klaus to call her out on her hypocritical nature, and coldly remind Hayley that she was the one who tried to take Hope away from him not Dahlia. Hayley has displayed a capacity for being sympathetic to the struggles of others, most notably Davina and Cami, and gave them the advice and support that they needed at the time. In both situations, Hayley was unapologetic and blunt but well-meaning, earning her the friendship of both women. Losing Jackson has become a turning point for Hayley, as she refused to embrace her long-dormant feelings for Elijah as she feels it is an insult to her husband's memory as well as resorting to murdering every single member of the Strix who had a hand in Jackson's death. However, she has not gone completely off the rails as she was able to help Cami process her new identity as a vampire and continues to work alongside the Mikaelsons in fending off their enemies. Her dynamic with Klaus has also improved to some degree, showing appreciation for him not leaving her side as they investigated Lucien's clandestine activities and even following closely after Klaus to aid in the fight against Lucien and Aurora. Physical Appearance Hayley is a widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail, a half up, or rarely, a french braid. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. As a Labonair on her right shoulder, lies the Crescent birthmark. According to Rebekah, Hayley's daughter, Hope, looks just like Hayley. Her style is natural, edgy and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. On occasions, such as the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, she chose to dress up in a more formal style. Towards the end of her pregnancy, she wears a lot of dresses. Her wolf form is grey and brown and has yellow/gold glowing eyes. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Hayley possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Hope; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Hayley faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Hayley's physical strength was seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. She was stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Hayley was also able to stagger Klaus with her attacks more than Marcel could, a vampire of two centuries; though still no match for Klaus or any other Original, who all easily exceeds her powers and skills as shown in Fire with Fire. Hayley is currently the strongest non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid in the world especially since that she is now the only one in existence. As seen in You Hung the Moon, she got into a heated fight with Klaus and attacked him, however he was not fighting back, simply allowing her to vent her anger. In Beautiful Mistake, Hayley along with Marcel, a vampire of notable skill and power, were both easily overpowered and defeated by Shen Min, a non-original vampire who was over 800 years old and suffering from Hayley's bite, both would have most definitely been killed by him if it had not been for Elijah's intervention. Curiously however, Hayley somehow was able to subdue and capture Shen in their first encounter. Other ancient vampires, such as Aya Al-Rashid and Aurora, are also able to subdue her because of their skill, power and age. Aurora, the second sired vampire in existence with equal age to the first, noted that Hayley was strong for an infant; however, just like with Klaus, she is no match for Aurora. Hayley continued to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. She even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter her attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Hayley demonstrated yet another unusual level of her powers by transforming into her wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete, even previous Hybrids such as Tyler Lockwood was unable to transform at such speed. While in her werewolf form she was able to completely dismember them in seconds. |-|Vampire= As a vampire, Hayley possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Hayley had the typical weaknesses of a non-Evolved Werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Hayley had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. |-|Vampire= Hayley had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Hope Mikaelson Hayley fell pregnant with her baby after her one-night-stand with Klaus. She discovered her pregnancy in New Orleans and because of her pregnancy she was used by the Deveraux sisters to build an alliance with the Original Family. Hayley was first worried about becoming a mother and her pregnancy and even considered to abort the fetus. However during a vampire attack she realized that she will never let anyone hurt her baby and will always protect her child, what she did numerous times (fighting against witches and Tyler Lockwood to protect her baby). She then learned that she will have a daughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a mother. Hayley even cares about her daughter's survival more that about her own as it can be see when she fought against Mikael. In order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, Hayley and Klaus decided it was better to send her away to Rebekah until the city was safe for her to return. After Hope's departure, Hayley falls into depression. She killed Francesca Guerrera, witches of the New Orleans Coven and even wolves to have her vengeance. She also told to Klaus that she will never find peace and her pain will not fade until she can hold Hope in her arms again. She was finally able to hold her daughter again when she was reunited with Hope in The Map of Moments. Hope returned home on her mother's wedding day to Jackson Kenner and lived in the compound with her mother, father, uncle Elijah and new stepfather Jackson. Hayley attempted to run away with Hope due to the increasing danger brought on by Dahlia and Klaus' family. Hayley left a voicemail for Elijah and told him she no longer wanted her daughter to be a Mikaelson. Hayley and Jackson were soon found by Klaus and Dahlia. Klaus took custody of their child after offering Dahlia the alternative of cursing Hayley instead of killing her. Hayley was human for only five hours once a month under the full moon, Elijah took Hope to see her mother on those occasions. Hayley missed her daughter's first steps due to the Curse, and saw her baby walk for the first time in You Hung The Moon. As of that episode, Hayley regained custody of her baby and moved out to live outside the compound with Hope and Jackson, just in eyesight and earshot of Klaus. After Jackson's death, Hayley briefly returned to the compound but has since left New Orleans with her daughter and the Mikaelsons in coffins in a sleeping spell. Jackson Kenner Jackson was Hayley's husband. Jackson comes from the same werewolf clan as Hayley. Their parents knew each other while growing up. Jackson never got the chance to know Hayley and shows interest in her as she was suppose to be his wife. Jackson has watched Hayley as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. They have shown to care for each other. They have grown closer after she decided to her move to the bayou. They occasionally spend time together and work together to figure out what's best for the werewolf clan. Jackson is attacked in a deleted scene in The Battle of New Orleans for failing to join Oliver and Francesca, and so returns to the bayou where he meets Ansel and learns from him. Reunited in Wheel Inside the Wheel, Hayley is frustrated at Jackson for not doing his job as alpha wolf but eventually gets over it when she needs his help to help save the pack from Esther's control. In order to save the pack, Haley makes the decision to get engaged to Jackson, despite her feelings for Elijah. They believe that with her and Jackson's betrothal, the pack will be able to gain all of Hayley's hybrid abilities. Jackson and Hayley get married in the compound and Jackson moves in with Hayley to live there with her and his new stepdaughter. Jackson formulates a plan and makes Hayley choose between him and the Mikaelsons, Hayley chooses him and Hayley and Jackson try to run away with Hope to keep her safe from Dahlia. Klaus finds them and curses both Jackson and Hayley to be human for only five hours once a month on the full moon. With the curse broken in You Hung the Moon, Jackson and Hayley now live together with Hope in an apartment opposite the compound. Shortly after settling down as a couple raising Hope, Tristan de Martel kidnaps both Jackson and Hayley. Tristan makes Hayley watch him kill Jackson. Hayley is currently grieving Jackson's loss both as a husband and as a friend. Niklaus Mikaelson Hayley was immediately and openly antagonistic towards Klaus, to which he often responded in kind, though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten her during an argument, Klaus has yet to make good on any of his threats against her, which Hayley relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with her; protection from Katherine, in exchange for information about Katherine's whereabouts and activities but Hayley remains coy throughout their exchanges. During his interrogation of her, they eventually have sex and Klaus alludes to knowing something about Hayley's family when he notices a peculiar birth mark on her back. They appear to have become allies, with Klaus in pursuit of Katherine and Hayley in pursuit of knowledge about her family. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his daughter, and their relationship remains neutral although turns negative after she falsely accuses him of using their baby's blood to create hybrids and he attempts to eliminate her werewolf kin. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Klaus has shown to care about Hayley, outside the baby and shares with her the discovery of his werewolf clan. They are honest with each other and are currently working together to protect their child as well as protecting each other. However, they do disagree with the best way to protect their daughter. Unfortunately, Hayley's relationship with Klaus takes a turn for the worse when Hayley tried to take Hope away from Klaus, as punishment for trying to take Hope away from him, Klaus had Dahlia place the Crescent Curse on Hayley and her pack. Hayley returns to the compound in You Hung The Moon and hits Klaus, shouting at him for destroying their relationship and what it's done to their daughter. She begs him to fight back but he allows her to beat him bloody until she realises her baby is behind her. Hayley declares her hate for Klaus because she missed her baby's first steps, and removes the child from his custody, moving out with Jackson and her daughter. By the end of season three, Klaus and Hayley have reconciled and are now partners for their daughter. Hayley spent five years trying to find a way to save her family, including Klaus. In season four, Hayley and the Mikaelson siblings are working together to save Klaus from Marcel's torment. When that is successful, Klaus helps raise Hayley briefly before he must leave their daughter yet again (because of the Hollow). This time, Klaus separates himself from Hayley and their daughter for nearly seven years. After Klaus kills a couple of people in front of Hope (when she astral-projected to see him), he breaks contact with Hayley. Despite not keeping contact, Klaus still sent Hope letters through Hayley. However, when Klaus is forced to return to New Orleans when Hayley is kidnapped by Purist vampires, they share a brief reunion before Hayley sacrifices her life to save Hope’s life. Klaus is both shocked and distraught having to deal with Hayley’s death. Elijah Mikaelson The relationship between Elijah and Hayley began once Elijah was made aware of Hayley's pregnancy with his brother's child. Elijah shows Hayley his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Hayley is reading Elijah's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his siblings. When Klaus asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Hayley says that Elijah was kind to her. Once Elijah and Hayley are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Agnes attempts to kill Hayley's child in utero, Elijah manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Davina unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. Hayley returns the favor, refusing to leave his side whilst suffering the effects of Klaus' bite. Elijah also saves Hayley's werewolf kin from being slaughtered at Klaus' command. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Hayley was about to die because Mikael's threat, Elijah was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Elijah's words, Hayley decides to take the first step and kiss him. Hayley and Elijah are still in love in with each other more than ever now since the death of Hayley's husband Jackson. However, Elijah is forced to go into a magical slumber for five years until Hayley is able to find a cure for the Mikaelson family. After their dealings with the Hollow, Hayley and Elijah are forced to part ways because of Hope’s safety. Elijah decides to have Marcel compel himself to forget about “always and forever,” which included his memories of his siblings and Hayley. Both of them move on in their own ways after Elijah forgets about Hayley. Elijah rediscovers himself as a vampire and meets another vampire woman along the way. Hayley stays in New Orleans to raise her daughter and finds love again with a human. When Purist vampires come to attack New Orleans, kidnap Hayley, and then kidnap her daughter, they reunite briefly. While battling the Purist vampires, Hayley is surprised to see Elijah, but realizes his memories of her are gone when he helps one of the Purist vampires instead of Hayley during their fight. Hayley whispers Elijah’s name, as if begging for him to help, which he only briefly acknowledges. Hayley is later forced to sacrifice her life to save Hope, which ends any relationship she might have redeveloped with Elijah. Elijah feels only a bit remorseful being he didn’t know who Hayley was at the time. However, when Elijah is granted his memories back, he collapses when he remembers who Hayley was to him. Elijah is currently grieving Hayley’s loss. Tyler Lockwood Tyler and Hayley seem to have met in the Appalachian Mountains when Tyler was trying to break his sire bond to Klaus. As another werewolf, Hayley earned Tyler's trust and helped him turn over and over again until he finally broke the sire bond. Although he had told her that he lived in a trailer park in Florida, she eventually found out where he lived due to a hybrid that she knew and that he had a wealthy family. Once she showed up at Tyler's house, Klaus immediately suspected Tyler's secrecy about Hayley was born of him cheating on Caroline with her. They let Klaus continue to believe this in order to distract him from the fact that they were systematically unsiring his hybrids from him. Although Hayley ultimately betrayed Tyler, she seems to have genuinely cared for him, as she refused to allow Tyler to be used in the sacrifice. Their friendship effectively ended when Hayley revealed to him her part in the massacre of his pack. Later, they become enemies when Tyler tries to take her life and her then-unborn daughter's life away from each other. After this, Tyler is forced to leave New Orleans and the two never speak again. Other Relationships *Klaus, Hayley and Hope (Father/Mother/Daughter/Former Allies) *Hayley, Elijah, and Jackson (Former Love Triangle/Friends/Were Family) *Rebekah and Hayley (Good Friends/Former Allies/Family through Hope) *Hayley and Camille (Good Friends/Former Allies) *Hayley and Caroline (Former Allies/Enemies) *Hayley and Marcel (Friends/Former Allies/FormerEnemies/Adoptive brother of her daughter) *Davina and Hayley (Family through Kol & Hope/Former Allies/Friends) *Hayley and Sophie (Former Enemies/Allies) *Hayley and Celeste (Enemies) *Hayley and Mikael (Family through Hope/Enemies) *Hayley and Esther (Family through Hope/Enemies) *Hayley and Freya (Family through Hope/Good Friends/Former Allies) *Hayley and Tristan (Enemies) *Aurora and Hayley (Enemies) *Kol and Hayley (Family through Hope/Former Allies) *Hayley and Declan (Former Boyfriend) *Hayley and Keelin (Friends/Former Allies) *Hayley and Josh (Friends/Former Allies) Appearances Season Four *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Indirectly Mentioned) The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (Mentioned) *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' (Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (Mentioned) *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' (Mentioned) *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' (Death) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Mentioned/Photo) *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (Flashback/Archive Footage) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' (Mentioned) *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (Mentioned) }} Episode Absence Season Five *In Season Five, Hayley doesn't appear in four episodes: **''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' **''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' **''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' **''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' Name * [http://www.behindthename.com/name/hayley Hayley] is a given name that comes from a surname that was originally derived from the name of an English town meaning "hay clearing". * Marshall is of English and Scottish origin. It comes from Middle English, Old French status or occupational name, maresc(h)al 'marshal'. The term 'marshal' comes from Germanic origin marah "horse", "mare" + scalc "servant". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marshall_(name) * Kenner is Gaelic and means "brave chieftain".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/kenner * Hayley's birthname, Andrea, is a feminine form of Andrew and originates from Italy. It means "manly". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrea * Labonair may be derived from Bonaire. This interesting name has a number of possible origins, each with its own distinct derivation. Firstly, the surname may be of Old French origin, derived from the Old French term "bonnaire", from the phrase "de bon(ne) aire", meaning "of good bearing or appearance", and adopted into Middle English as "boner(e), bonour", gentle, courteous, handsome, thence used as a nickname for someone thought to embody these qualities. The surname from this source is found particularly in England and Scotland; one Thomas Boner was the first of the name to be recorded in Scotland as a charter witness in Aberdeen in 1281. Secondly, Bonner may be an Irish (County Donegal) translation of the Gaelic "O'Cnaimhsighe", descendant of Cnaimhseach, a byname meaning "Midwife". Finally, the surname may be of Welsh origin, as an Anglicized form of the patronymic "ab Ynyr", son of Ynyr, a personal name derived from the Latin "Honorius", Honoured. http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Bonaire Trivia ' parallel is Tyler. *Hayley helped Tyler as well as Chris, Kimberley, and probably plenty of other hybrids to break the sire bond to Klaus. *In the books, Shay is the only female werewolf and female Original Werewolf in all novels. It's a possibility Hayley is based off of her. *Hayley made a deal with Shane that resulted in the death of 12 unsired hybrids by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. **It should be noted that at the end of the episode, Klaus kills Carol Lockwood (via drowning) as further retaliation against Tyler for attempting to get rid of him. Therefore, Hayley is indirectly responsible for Carol's death as she told Klaus of Tyler's plans. *After she slept with Klaus in Bring It On, it was revealed in The Originals, she became pregnant with their daughter. *She is the first pregnant character in the TVD and TO series and the first one who becomes a mother during the course of the series. *Hayley is one of the three main characters of the TVD and TO series to be a parent; the other being the father of her daughter, Niklaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce, mother of Nadia Petrova. *She shares some similarities with Katherine Pierce: **Both came from old supernatural lineage. **Both are called by another name that their birth one; Hayley being born as Andréa Labonair and Katherine as Katerina Petrova. **Both were involved with the Mikaelson brothers. **Both of their astrological sign are Gemini. **Both gave birth to a baby girl in hard conditions and their respective child was taken away from them (for Katherine it was her father who took Nadia, while Hayley was killed while the New Orleans Witches took Hope, who she later took back, but sent her to live away from New Orleans with Rebekah). *Hayley is the first to attempt to kill the baby, by poisoning herself. However, she decided not to go through with it. The others include: Agnes, Tyler Lockwood, Mikael, Genevieve, Abigail, Monique Deveraux, and Esther. *In Bloodletting, Hayley Marshall's birth name is revealed to be Andrea Labonair. This makes her the second character to go by an alias. The first is Katherine. ** In the case of Katherine however, she willingly changed her real name. Hayley was not aware of her birth name until Bloodletting. *Hayley's birthday is June 6th. *''The Big Uneasy'' reveals that Hayley has been on her own since she was 13 years old. Making her the youngest character without parents or guardian. *In Le Grand Guignol, Hayley, Eve and the cursed werewolves successfully interrogated Céleste on how to break the werewolf curse. *Hayley is the second member of the Labonair family to have slept with Klaus. The first was Lana in 1910. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Hayley becomes the Werewolf Representative of The Faction. *In An Unblinking Death, Marcel reveals that he saved 'Andrea Labonair' and brought her to Father Kieran rather than use the baby as leverage. According to Marcel, she is a tough one like her dad. *In An Unblinking Death, she reveals that she left her home at 13, after she was kicked out by her adoptive parents. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley and Klaus decided to send their daughter away, while the family stay behind to make New Orleans safe for her to live. *Hayley was reunited with Hope after four months apart. *Hayley is the eleventh werewolf to be seen killed. She is the first werewolf to be seen by killed by a witch. *Hayley was the first werewolf seen to die by a slit throat. *Hayley is the third main character to be a Hybrid. **The first was Klaus. **The second was Tyler, but due to being killed and returning from the Other Side, he is back to being a werewolf. *She is the first parent to be turn into a vampire/hybrid by her child. **The second was Esther, who had been possessing Lenore when her daughter Rebekah laced her wine with her blood. *The episode, Chasing the Devil’s Tail marks the first time Hayley uses her vampire/hybrid blood to heal a human, Camille. *She is the first female character to get married on-screen. *She was cursed in Ashes to Ashes on Klaus' orders by Dahlia, only be human on the full moon for a few hours, but this was reverted in You Hung The Moon by Davina Claire. *She and Davina were the first, and so far only, ones to use a book reference by calling Klaus and the other Mikaelsons the Old Ones. *Hayley is the first hybrid to fall under the Crescent curse. *Hayley is the second hybrid to be created by her daughter's blood, the first being Dwayne. *Hayley missed her daughter's first steps due to being cursed. *Hayley was killed in the same manner as Camille O'Connell and Davina Claire (throat slit). **She and Camille were also killed by major female antagonists. *Hayley is the first main character of The Originals to be widowed. In the entire TVD/TO universe, she is the second character as the first was Alaric. *Since the collapse of the Other Side, it is unknown if she found Peace or was sucked into oblivion. }} Quotes ---- Gallery References See also fr:Hayley de:Hayley Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Labonair Family Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Kenner Family Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Deceased